Kyo's Love
by Tony The New Girl
Summary: Kyo Found A Girl Laying around...Now He is in love with her before he even meets her..What will he do? (( Includes thing that shall not be read by kids.. ))
1. Defualt

Shall We? ~~ Hey...This...Chapter is kinda....Yeah... ~~  
  
I watched her face as I see this look, I know what she wants....But I wanted it more. We have done this...a few times before...Actually 2 times. But we didn't know we did. I  
  
Didn't know whether I should or shouldn't do this. I watched her and softly kissed her  
  
Lips then moved to her neck as I looked up to see her reaction, she was smiling softly. So  
  
I softly laid her back, me on top of her. Her knees were bent beside me because I wasn't  
  
Touching her body. I slowly ran my hand up the back of her legs sliding off her boots, I  
  
Could telling her liked this because I know I did, just feeling her soft, silky skin made me  
  
Want her even more. So I slid her hand up the side of her skirt coming back down with  
  
Her g-string. I then unbuttoned and unzipped my pants just enough for me to get out. As I  
  
Did that she runs her hands through my hair pulls my face to hers kissing me, as she did  
  
This I knew this was the right time, so I acted like when she pulled me down it brought  
  
Me forward, as I then entered her body. I couldn't help but keep it in there as her smooth  
  
Skin was against mine, I liked, I never wanted to leave this but I had to, so I slowly  
  
Pulled out and went back in. I loved this, but the sad thing was, I couldn't take her....Not  
  
Without walking up the others in the house. I wanted too so bad, but I couldn't!  
  
I keep going, faster and faster, thrusting, I couldn't stop, and I didn't want too.  
  
I then notice that even if I couldn't take her...She liked it, And she knew I wanted  
  
Something so I sat at the each of the bed as she walked over to the edge sitting in front of  
  
Me. I was getting hard; I couldn't help it, because I knew what she was going to do.  
  
She smirked softly as I entered her mouth; I tried to show her that I liked it without  
  
Saying anything but it was hard. I loved it. I loved her!  
  
~~ Ewww... . Shouldn't they use condoms? No they shouldn't, because they are in  
  
Love...Reviews. Reviews...Reviews!!!! ~~  
  
+=Tony=+ ((I love this chapter cause it has me and Kyo in it...Only us!!!)) 


	2. Kyo Is Going To Have To FaceThe Men

Kyo Is Going To Have To Face....The Men  
  
~~ Heya...This is Tony Here again....Did ya like my last chapter. Sorry to leave ya  
  
Hanging there but. I wanted suspenseful ness... ^^ ~~  
  
He blinks as he woke up to the sun in his face then shadows in front of him.  
  
"Kyo...Wake up you Lazy cat!!!" Yuki and Shigure yelled as they watched Kyo.  
  
"What do you want?" He said lazily and leaned up, still having the girl in his arms, he  
  
Then blinked and looked up.  
  
"Kyo...Where did you get her?" Yuki said frustrated.  
  
"Kyo....When were you going to tell us about her?" Shigure said as he picked her up  
  
Fixing to take her inside.  
  
"B...But..." Kyo went to say as Yuki shushed him. "Akito is just going to erase her  
  
Memories....You know that...." Yuki blinked afraid of that.  
  
"I know. But what if we don't tell him about her? She can't harm anyone. I...I just found  
  
Her in the woods...And we can't just leave her....." Kyo said starting to argue with Yuki  
  
Over her.  
  
Shigure then comes running out. "Hey you two. She is waking up. Come quick..."  
  
They all run in and she is sitting up her maroon eyes looking at the three of them.  
  
"Hello...." She says softly with a weak voice. She then starts to fall over weakly as Kyo  
  
Runs and catches her. "Are you alright?"  
  
They then all look at each other. "We are keeping her..." They smile softly all attracted  
  
To her somehow.  
  
~~ Heya...This chapter sucks...So. I don't care if I get bad reviews....Okay? Just tell me  
  
If you like is or not... +=Tony=+ ~~ 


	3. Kyo's FlashBack

Kyo's FlashBack  
  
~~ Heya...This is kinda mean but I needed to get to the point...So...Here ya go... ~~  
  
He shakes his head as Tony shakes him waking him up. 'Get up Sleepyhead!" She says  
  
Sweetly and jokingly.  
  
It has been a few months since he found Tony. They have been getting really  
  
Close...Kissing and all that. I think she wants to do something tonight because she asked  
  
Me to come to her room before I go to bed tonight...She wants to ask me something....I  
  
Wonder what that might be.  
  
"Tony...Kyo...Time for breakfast..." Yuki and Shigure call down from the kitchen. "We  
  
Have a surprise for you two!!"  
  
"Oh!! I love surprises...C'mon Kyo...Hurry up..." Tony grabs my hand dragging me  
  
Down the stairs into the kitchen as a little yellow thing comes up and hugs Tony. "Heya  
  
Tony...I'm going to be here for a week. Can I sleep with you?"  
  
"Not tonight Momi.....But maybe from tomorrow till you leave...Okay?"  
  
It was going to be hard to talk to Tony while HE was here...Oh Yeah...Tony. Is counter  
  
Cursed. This means we can hug each other and I won't turn into a cat and such. Oh  
  
Yeah...I have to watch out for Taru too...He is after Tony...  
  
{Later On That Night...}  
  
I am to go to Tony's room. I hope Momi doesn't see me...  
  
"Hey Tony" I walk into her room closing her door behind me, and locking it. She has  
  
Asked me to come to her bed so I do and I sit beside her.  
  
~~ I wonder what shall happen...Find Out Next chapter..  
  
+=Tony=+ ~~ 


End file.
